


Late nights in the middle of June

by jule1122



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Future Fic, Getting Back Together, M/M, Porn with Feelings, getting back together with sex, mostly thinking and talking about sex, so much sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jule1122/pseuds/jule1122
Summary: “Alex, I’ve been horny for two weeks.”  Now that he’s here, with Alex in front of him, he’s done with anything but the truth.  At Alex’s raised brow he continues. “It’s the fucking weather, too hot to sleep so I end watching the lightening and remembering the summer after graduation.  Best sex of my life, so yeah, I’m pretty much horny all the time now.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 35
Kudos: 175





	Late nights in the middle of June

**Author's Note:**

> Title and inspiration from "Heat Waves" by Glass Animals

Michael watches as the sky lights up again and again in the distance. He swings his legs against the tailgate of his truck and tries to convince himself to lay down or head to Isobel’s where the air conditioning can actually keep up the oppressive heat, but a combination of nostalgia and stubbornness holds him in place. The night is silent around him, heat lightning a false promise with no thundering storm following to bring relief. Still, it’s better than the airstream which bakes all day becoming even hotter as night falls, and Michael hates to admit it, but sleeping in the bed of his truck sucks even more at thirty than it did at seventeen.

They haven’t had a summer this hot since the year he graduated, and Michael’s drowning in memories he’s spent years trying to forget. He and Alex spent most of their nights like this, driving around Roswell whenever Alex could get out of the house, watching the heat lightning and sleeping in the back of his truck or along the dried up creek bed. It’s those memories as much as the heat that have kept him from sleeping these last few weeks. Remembering what it was like to have all of Alex’s attention focused on him, spending hours learning every inch of Alex’s body and laying himself as bare as he could, more than he’d thought possible. 

Michael flops back into the bed of the truck, ignoring the heat of the metal he can feel through the thin blanket he tossed back there. His clothes had been soaked through once he finished at Sanders, and after the coldest shower he could stand, he changed into a white tank top and an old pair of basketball shorts Isobel had given him the year she thought memberships to Noah’s gym would encourage him and Max to bond. Michael had appreciated the access to a free shower and enjoyed the whirlpool a few times, but Max never showed up, and she hadn’t renewed the membership.

With no belt or buttons to navigate, it’s easy to slip his hand under the waistband as he remembers how Alex always kissed him like it was the best thing in the world, smiling against his mouth and threading his fingers through his hair. He tugs at his own hair with his free hand, trying to recreate the slight sting he’d feel as Alex pulled him back for more kisses when he turned his attention to Alex’s neck, licking the sweat from his skin. Just thinking about the taste of Alex on his tongue has him moaning and licking his lips. Michael presses his hand against his cock as he pictures Alex on his hands and knees in the back of this same truck, demanding Michael fuck him harder. 

Michael strokes himself, eyes closed tight as he lets the memories play like a movie. The way lightning flashed every few seconds, illuminating the look of bliss on Alex’s face as he rode Michael’s cock, head thrown back, bottom lip caught between his teeth. How he’d trail his hand down Alex’s chest, teasing his nipples. But when he reaches out now, his fingers only find empty air, and the fantasy is shattered. He pulls his hand out of his pants and drops his arm across his eyes with a frustrated sigh.

He shouldn’t be doing this, getting off to memories of Alex, when he’s the one keeping their relationship platonic. He enjoys being friends with Alex, enjoys it more now that they are both single. And as much as he wants more, Michael hasn’t been able to convince himself the time is right to move forward. First he wanted to give Alex time to get over Forrest, then he wanted to make sure he had his own self sabotaging instincts under control. It’s pretty clear he doesn’t after the other night when Alex tried to kiss him, and Michael pulled away. The look of resignation on Alex’s face, the way he shut down and acted like it never happened, was ever more heartbreaking than it had been that night in the shed. 

And now he’s out here alone, dreaming about what used to be. It’s pathetic, and before he can change his mind, Michael throws himself in the driver’s seat and heads back to town.

He waits until he gets to Alex’s to call, staring at the phone for a minute before working up the courage to press the send button.

“What’s wrong?” Alex answers almost immediately, voice sharp in the quiet of the night.

“Nothing,” Michael reassures him quickly. “I just wanted to talk. I’m in your driveway. Can I come in?”

Alex is silent for a moment, then Michael hears him sigh. When he answers, he can hear the weariness in Alex’s voice, “Guerin, it’s after two. I’m not getting up.”

“You don’t have to. I’ll come to you.” Now that he’s here, Michael doesn’t want to leave. He knows it’s irrational, but he needs to see Alex.

Another pause. “Fine,” is all Alex says before hanging up.

By the time Michael makes it back to Alex’s bedroom, Alex is sitting up against the headboard with a small bedside lamp on. The light is soft, just enough for Michael to see Alex’s face clearly, and he’s struck again by just how beautiful Alex is. He notices how the sheet rests at Alex’s waist, leaving his chest bare. Michael can’t help tracing the pattern of his chest hair with his eyes, wishing he could follow with his hands. He imagines how it will feel under his fingers, how Alex will shiver when Michael keeps his touch light, barely grazing his skin, how he’ll gasp when he stops to tease his nipples.

He takes a step toward the bed, hands fisted at his sides to keep from reaching out to Alex or touching himself. Michael’s not sure which need is more urgent, just knows he needs to do something. With Alex right in front of him, all the desire and want that’s been buzzing under his skin is magnified until it’s all he can think about.

Alex looks him over, and Michael feels it like a physical touch. He sways toward Alex, breath speeding up. He knows the moment Alex’s gaze falls on his cock, thin shorts doing nothing to hide how hard he is. He hears Alex’s sharp intake of air and sees the way his pupils dilate. Michael’s cock throbs at the attention, and he bites his lip to keep from whimpering.

“Guerin,” Alex snaps. “I thought you wanted to talk.”

Michael wants to talk, wants to tell Alex he fucked up the other night when he pulled away. He wants to tell Alex he’s done being afraid and that any time he spends with Alex is always the best part of his day. What he says instead is, “If I don’t kiss you, I think I might die.”

Alex scrubs his hands over his face and looks at Michael with a mix of confusion and irritation. “Are you here because you’re horny?” he asks in disbelief.

“Alex, I’ve been horny for two weeks.” Now that he’s here, with Alex in front of him, he’s done with anything but the truth. At Alex’s raised brow he continues. “It’s the fucking weather, too hot to sleep so I end watching the lightening and remembering the summer after graduation. Best sex of my life, so yeah, I’m pretty much horny all the time now. When I do sleep, I dream about you. Last night I dreamt about the night by the creek, when you let me rim you for the first time, and we were so caught up in how amazing it felt, we didn’t even notice when it started raining. When I woke up, I barely had to touch myself to get off just thinking about the noises you made when I fucked you with my tongue.”

He watches Alex lick his lips, and if it were anyone else, Michael would stop talking and join him in bed right now. But it’s Alex, who Michael knows if more than capable of denying himself what he wants, so he keeps going.

“I can get myself off Alex, but it doesn’t do anything for the ache here,” Michael presses his hand over his heart. “That wasn’t the best sex of my life because we were young and adventurous. It was because it was with you, and I loved you. I still love you Alex, so fucking much, and that’s what I miss.”

Michael sees the way Alex’s eyes widen, sees the mix of hope and fear in them. He keeps talking before Alex can interrupt, unable to stop now that he’s started. “I want to suck you off; I want you to fuck me. God I want that so bad I can taste it. But I also want to spend the night and make you breakfast and sit on the same side of the booth with you at the Crashdown. I want date nights and for Sanders to yell at me for kissing you on company time. I want us to host Thanksgiving because Isobel is never going to give up Christmas. I want to fight about the name of our dad band with you. That’s why I’m here.”

“Dad band?” Alex asks, looking a little shell shocked.

“After we get married and figure out the whole kids thing, I thought it would be fun,” Michael shrugs. Every instinct he has is screaming for him to back off, to tell Alex to just forget it all and pretend this was just a crazy dream. But not being honest about what they want has done nothing but hurt them in the past so he forces himself to hold his ground. “I get this a lot to throw at you at once, and it’s not an ultimatum. If you don’t want some of it, or hell, even if you don’t want any of it, just tell me. I still want to be your friend, and I still want you in my life. But if it’s up to me, this is what having you in my life looks like.”

“Can you sit?” Alex reaches out his hand and slides over in the bed.

Michael settles next to Alex’s hip, relishing the feel of Alex’s hand in his. He shifts until he finds a relatively comfortable way to sit. Michael’s not sure what it says about him that after confessing every domestic fantasy he’s ever had about the two of them to Alex, he’s still hard as a rock. 

“You’re so much braver than me,” Alex smiles sadly. “You have this whole future for us in your head, and I can’t even tell you what I want. I stopped thinking about the future a long time ago. After I enlisted, it was easier to pretend there was nothing else for me. So I don’t know if I want kids or what marriage looks like for me. But I wasn’t lying when I said I thought we would end up together. It was the one dream I never let go of even if I didn’t let myself think about it. I love you, Michael, and I know whatever I want, I want it with you. I want to figure out my future with you, but I understand if that isn’t enough.”

“Alex, it’s more than enough. You’re more than enough.” Michael feels like his heart is going to beat out of his chest. He leans forward, but stops just short of closing the distance between them.

“So we can start with blowjobs and date night and work our way up to holidays and proposals?” Alex asks with a laugh that is only slightly shaky. 

“That’s perfect, especially if we can start right now with the blowjobs,” he can’t wait another second to get his hands on Alex. Not without embarrassing himself.

“Come here,” Alex pulls him forward until he’s seated in his lap.

Kissing Alex is everything he remembers and more. It’s messy and wet and perfect. He loves the feel of Alex’s tongue is his mouth, the muffled noises they make as their lips press against each other. He doesn’t try to hold back his moan when Alex tugs at his hair to move him where he wants him.

Alex pulls back long enough to whisper, “You still like that, huh.”

“Don’t tease Alex, you know I do.”

Alex smiles and takes advantage of their separation to pull Michael’s shirt over his head. They’re kissing again before it even hits the bed. Michael strokes Alex’s chest, pushing his fingers into Alex’s chest hair, thumbing his nipples. Alex arches into his touch, Michael doesn’t linger. When his hands hit the waistband of Alex’s boxers, he pulls gently. He breaks the kiss, “Can I? He asks, pulling again.

“Yeah, anything you want.”

With Alex sitting up, there is plenty of room for Michael to settle between his legs. He pulls his boxers down, stopping to caress and kiss the scarred skin at the end of Alex’s leg. He watches Alex closely for a reaction, but Alex doesn’t tense or pull away, just keeps watching Michael with the same hungry look in his eyes. The sex they’ve had since Alex came back has been rushed. They hadn’t stopped to talk, and Alex’s leg hadn’t been an issue. But Michael wants to know, he needs to know if there is anything he might do that would hurt Alex, are there things Alex can’t do any more. Alex’s body is different now, no less beautiful, but different. Michael presses one more kiss to his stump and promises himself they’ll have that conversation tomorrow.

For now, he focuses his attention on Alex’s cock, flushed and hard, right in front of him. He wants it so much, in his hands, in his mouth, in his ass. He licks his lips and grips Alex’s thighs.

“You going to do more than look down there?” Alex’s voice is teasing, but Michael can hear the slight edge to it, knows Alex wants this as much as he does. 

He leans forward and licks the head of Alex’s cock then looks up just so he can see the way Alex closes his eyes and leans his head back. He waits until Alex cups the back of his head and pushes him gently forward, “Please Michael.”

He’s never going to say no to that so he sucks the head into his mouth, licking around the crown. Alex tugs at his hair, and that sting is the exact feeling Michael’s been chasing. He moans and he slides his mouth down Alex’s cock, making sure Alex can feel the vibrations. Michael uses one hand at the base of Alex’s cock to hold it steady while he strokes his balls with the other. He does his best to ignore his own arousal, keeping his attention focused on Alex’s pleasure, taking him as deep as he can and swallowing around him, breathes in through his nose, letting the scent and taste of Alex fill senses. 

When Alex clenches his fingers in his hair, Michael knows he’s close. He pulls almost all the way off, sucking and licking at the head while sliding one finger down to trace Alex’s hole. He takes Alex deep again, swallowing as he comes with a muffled groan.

After Alex softens in his mouth, Michael lets him go and rests his head on Alex’s thigh. He looks up, savoring the sight of Alex flush with pleasure and breathing heavily. “Hey,” he says softly when he sees Alex take his fist from his mouth, “you don’t have to be quiet for me.”

“I know,” Alex smiles. “Habit.”

Michael kisses his thigh so Alex knows it wasn’t a criticism. He remembers how long it took Alex to be comfortable making any kind of noise even when they were alone in the middle of the desert. He doesn’t imagine ten years in the military gave him many opportunities to really let go. “Don’t worry, I’ll have you screaming my name in no time,” he teases, wanting to keep the mood light.

Alex rewards him with a laugh before he reaches for Michael’s hand and pulls. “Get naked and get up here.”

“Yes, sir,” Michael says with a wink. He shoves his shorts off and climbs back into Alex’s lap. He settles on the top of Alex’s thighs, shivering when his cock brushes against Alex’s stomach.

“I want to fuck you like this,” Alex says as he watches Michael’s reaction. “So I can touch you,” he runs his hand down Michael’s chest, touch firm, like he knows anything lighter would set off Michael’s already overstimulated nerves. “And I can kiss you,” Alex leans forward and Michael meets him in the middle. Michael’s lips, already wet and swollen from Alex’s cock, slide easily against Alex’s, but when he tries to deepen the kiss, Alex pulls back with a small nip to Michael’s bottom lip.

“But I think you are too keyed up to wait for me to get hard again. So I’m going to give you what you want right now, ok?” Michael nods and sighs in relief when he sees Alex open a bottle of lube.

“I’m going to tell you what I want too.” Alex’s hand is cool and slick when he wraps it around Michael’s cock. Michael moans loudly and thinks he could almost come just from that. Alex doesn’t move his hand, just keeps talking. “Tomorrow, I want to wake up in your arms, feeling your breath against my neck and your dick already hard against my ass. I’ll push back against you so you’ll know I’m awake. And I know you could get off like that, just rubbing up against me, but I want so much more than that. Do you?”

Alex waits, hand still, until Michael forces himself to answer. ”Yes,” he agrees, nodding when he can’t get any more words out. 

“Good,” Alex squeezes his cock then slides his hand slowly up and down the whole length. Michael tilts his hips, trying to get Alex to move faster, but he keeps a steady pace. It feels so good, but Michael can’t help wanting more.

“I’m going to leave the lube out for you so you can open me up without either of us having to move. I’ve missed your fingers so much, Michael. They’re so long and reach so deep inside of me. And you always know just when to twist them so I’m begging for more. I want to feel your mouth on me too, on my neck, my shoulders, my back, whatever you can reach. You can kiss me, mark me, even bite me, I don’t care; I just want to feel you.”

Alex keeps stroking Michael while he talks, slow and sweet, just enough to keep Michael on the edger. His other hand roams over Michael’s chest, squeezing his shoulder, teasing his nipples, caressing the curve of his neck. Michael tries to chase down every touch, body moving to the rhythm of Alex’s hands.

“When you get me nice and open, I’ll turn just enough that you can slide right into me. I want you as deep as you can go, and then I want you to fuck me nice and slow. Just like this,” he slows his hand on Michael’s cock even more, and Michael whines. “I want to feel it every time you move, and I want it to last so I won’t touch myself. Fuck me like that as long as you can, until you can’t take it anymore and start moving faster and faster,” Alex moves his free hand to the small of Michael’s back, urging him forward. Then he finally, _finally_ , tightens his grip on Michael’s cock and gradually speeds up the motion of his hand. Michael thrusts into Alex’s hand, trying to get him to move even faster.

“I’ll know when you’re close because you won’t be able to kiss me anymore, it will just be the press of your teeth against my skin, and you’ll barely pull back before pushing your dick back inside me. That’s when I’ll take your hand and put it on my dick. I’ll be leaking so much you won’t even need lube to jerk me off so we come together just like you’re going to come for me now, Michael.”

All it takes is one more twist of Alex’s hand, and Michael’s coming, wave after wave of pleasure washing over him. He eventually collapses forward, resting his head on Alex’s shoulder. 

As his heartbeat and breathing settle, he hears a voice whispering “I love you, I love you,” over and over again. It takes a moment to realize he’s the one talking. He stops and takes a breath, turning his face to look at Alex, who is smiling at him fondly.

Alex brushes the hair back from his face, “I love you, too.” When Michael returns his smile, Alex kisses him on the forehead, “You good?”

“Yeah,” Michael answers, still a little breathless. “I forgot how filthy your mouth is. I can’t wait to have phone sex with you.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Alex says with a laugh. “And also sticky.” Alex makes a face as Michael sits back up and the mess between them becomes apparent.

“I got it,” Michael stands up and gestures for Alex to stay. He makes his way to the bathroom on only slightly shaky legs and wipes himself down quickly before returning with a washcloth and doing the same for Alex.

When he comes back into the bedroom a second time after tossing the washcloth into the tub, he finds Alex on his side, the sheet turned down behind his back in an obvious invitation.

“This heatwave isn’t supposed to break any time soon,” Alex says as Michael makes his way to the other side of the bed. “I don’t want to go back to sleeping in your truck, but if we open the blinds,” he gestures to the window across from the bed, “we can watch the lightning together. Make some new memories.”

“Yeah,” Michael says, suddenly too choked up to say more as he settles against Alex’s back.

“Yeah,” Alex echos.

Michael kisses his shoulder and wraps his arm around his waist, finally comfortable enough to sleep.


End file.
